1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging processor, a body-introducable apparatus, a medical system and an image processing method. Particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging processor that is introduced into a subject, such as a human, an animal, a plant or an object, and obtains in-vivo images of the subject, a body-introducable apparatus, a medical system and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are capsule endoscopic systems that generate multi-spectral images in an arbitrary wavelength band from image data that is obtained by capturing in-vivo images of a subject while illuminating the inside of the subject using a light source that outputs white light (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-319442).